Hugh Lord
Sir Hugh Lord (Born 15th December 1997) is a British politician and is currently the 2nd President of the United Republic of Great Britain and Ireland. He is the 1st leader and co-founder of the Freedom Party also known more commonly as (Freedom GB). Hugh Lord grew up in a working class community in St. Helens, Merseyside. To Elizabeth and Michael Lord in 1997, he has two younger sisters Esther and Jessica. He also has seven children, two with his ex-wife Sophie Grant (Emily and Thomas) she is a Journalist for the Daily Record and five with his current wife Alyssa Durkin (Cassie, Arthur, Amelia, Lauren and Edwin.) she is an American Socialite and Business entrepreneur. (Pictured Aged 57 at his 2055 Presidential Inauguration) His childhood was rocked as when Hugh was 15 his father died of Lung Cancer. With his mother working two jobs to pay for Hugh and his two sisters. They were forced to move to a council flat in Wigan. This is were he first met Johnny Watson. The two who had keen interest in politics forged a relationship. Hugh controversially began working for a cannabis dealer for 18 months without his mother's knowledge to help his families finances and save for the costs of university. At the age of 16 he joined UKIP (UK Independence Party). But in 2018 he left UKIP after recognizing their downfall. Although he remained political active at the University of Liverpool where he studied Politics and History. At one point he was almost expelled from the University after having a prime role in two far right political organisation, Generation identity and For Britain in which he become a member in early 2019. After becoming the deputy leader of Merseyside "For Britain" in late 2020 the Deputy Leader of "For Britain" Paul Gould. Paul seemed to be impressed with Hugh's charisma and excellent fierce public speaking abilities. In June 2021, Hugh Lord graduated the University of Liverpool with a double first in Politics and History. That year Paul remained in Contact with Hugh Lord and leader of For Britain in Merseyside Johnny Watson. Called the "Triumvirate". All hatched a plan to break away from the party taking their members with them and forming a new national political movement. In September 2021, The People's Vanguard for Britain was formed and Hugh Lord become it's deputy leader even after Hugh Lord supported Paul Gould in the 2024 People's Patriotic Vanguard Leadership Contest. In 5th January 2022, Vanguard rejected the proposal by the police to limit their political hustings, as it was seen to inflame certain communities. Hugh Lord was arrested for hate speech and was set to appear at the old bailey. By 20th February 2022, The March for Freedom was organised where 70,000 people descended upon parliament most of which weren't Vanguard member. They blocked MP'S from entering parliament demanding the release of Hugh Lord and Paul Gould. The March didn't work but achieved massive media attention for Hugh Lord and Vanguard who were virtually unknown. By 23rd February 2022, The court date set for the two leaders was set massive donations meant Hugh Lord had a great defense in court, the verdict was that the leaders were sentenced to 9 months for inciting harassment and hate speech. On the 24th October 2022, Hugh Lord was released from Belmarsh prison describing it as "Unjust treatment for the voice for truth. Later that week Hugh lord was confirmed to stand in the Bolton South East By election. His campaign revolved around the communities left behind Labour who had neglected their northern working class towns and cities. On the 14th December 2022, Hugh Lord unexpectedly won the Bolton South East By election but by a slim margin. Becoming Vanguard's first MP he held the seat until 2050 when he resigned to take office as president of the United Republic. After the Vanguard schism in 2034, when the Treaty of London was defeated by the Vanguard congress. Hugh Lord and 45 other Vanguard Mp's left the party and formed Freedom GB. Recognising the path the party had take under Fitzgerald's toxic leadership and there refusal to enact on the peace proposal. Hugh became leader of Freedom GB but refused to run for President in 2035. He continually dodged questions why he refused to run until 2050. But many suspected he was waiting until PPV had been in government had a long time and many people were growing weary of them. So Hugh would be able to sweep the unprecedented victory. His party was in the shadows and was still behind PPV and Labour until 2050. He was elected President in 2050 in a landslide and recorded the biggest electoral mandate in British history and the largest share of the vote for a party in British history. He served as president until 2064 when he refused to run for a fourth term and Lauren Collins the vice president and close friend to Hugh became president but she lost her re-election to Labour's Liam Attlee. Hugh Lord was knighted by Princess Elizabeth III on the 15th June 2066 to his service for Politics. He was one of the first people to be knighted under the new monarchy and was one of the most petitioned by the public. He became MP again for Bolton South East again when he was reelected by a landslide in the 2065 General Election where he served until 2090 when he stepped down for his Bolton South East Constituency becoming the longest serving MP in British History. From 2024-2050 and 2065-2090, a total of 51 years. His grandson, Ivan Lord was reelected to his old seat after he resigned. He died on the 3rd March 2095 in Krakow, Poland while on a book signing tour for his newest book "Destiny of All Paths. His 9th published book. His death sent shock waves across the world, words of sorrow from world leaders, celebrities and the public was overwhelming. Later that year Time magazine named him "Politician of the Century"